


Moving Day

by wintermoose



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: "Alexandra", "Margaret", Alex is a good girlfriend, Alex is flustered, F/F, Morning Maggie, Moving a couch, Moving in general, U-Haul, alex has a cat, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermoose/pseuds/wintermoose
Summary: Alex helps Maggie move to a new apartment. Lots of fluff (lots and lots of it omg), set in the canon universe after 2 x 08. Can also be read on fanfiction.net, our account there is wintermoose. Written by Saph, edited by Ruby.





	

“Your real name is Margaret?” Alex exclaimed. The two of them were at Maggie’s apartment, trying to clean it out because Maggie was moving. However, Maggie was doing most of the cleaning. Alex kept getting distracted by everything the shorter woman had bothered to keep from her childhood. 

 

The current object of the brunette’s affection was Maggie’s third grade yearbook.

 

“Yeah. Your’s is Alexandra, right?” Maggie responded, while moving the blue, overstuffed couch to see if she could find anything behind it. 

 

Alex wrinkled her nose. She much preferred Alex to Alexandra; only her mother referred to her as the latter. 

 

“Unfortunately.” Alex put the yearbook into one of the many cardboard boxes with one last glance at a picture of young Maggie as the dark haired woman ducked behind the couch to grab something. 

 

“Do you not like it?” Maggie asked, standing and stretching her back before attempting to shove the couch back in its place, but the heavy object wouldn’t budge.

 

“Not really.” Alex walked over to her struggling girlfriend. The two of them got the couch back in place and then surveyed the room. 

 

“I think our job here is nearly done.” Maggie finally said, after pacing around the apartment a few times. 

 

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, they’d been clearing it out nearly all day, only stopping once for a snack and once because Maggie needed to take a call from her boss at the NCPD. 

 

“Can we get dinner soon?” Alex asked, beginning to stack the boxes full of Maggie’s stuff. Maggie nodded and wiped her hands on her pants. 

 

Unlike Alex, Maggie didn’t have a perpetual layer of cat hair on her, as her apartment didn’t allow cats. At least Alex’s cat was black and her fur camouflaged with most of her clothing. 

 

Maggie standing on her tiptoes to plant a light kiss on Alex’s lips brought the taller woman back to reality. She accepted the kiss from her girlfriend without question but had to bite back a laugh at how short Maggie was. It was adorable to see her stretch upwards to reach her lips. 

 

They went to Alex’s apartment to eat after picking up a pizza. It was a nice change in setting from Maggie’s studio apartment that they had been in all day. 

 

“That’s where you professed your love for me.” Alex pointed to a spot in front of the counter. “It’s been one month, three weeks, and two days.” Maggie’s eyebrows went up. 

 

“Danvers, you remembered all of that?” Maggie teased her, poking her girlfriend in the ribs. Alex blushed profusely. 

 

“In my defense, it was a huge step in my life.” Alex responded, taking a sip from her glass.

 

“Well, it’s been the best month, seven weeks, and twelve days, or whatever the hell you said, of my adult life.” Maggie winked at Alex before leaning in to kiss her cheek. Alex set her glass down on the end table but accepted Maggie’s kiss without question.

 

“Me too.” Alex responded, kissing Maggie back, this time on the lips. 

 

“Can I call you Mags?” Alex asked when they broke apart. Maggie smirked. 

 

“Sure, just not Margaret.” The petite woman shuddered. “It’s such an old lady name, I hate it.” 

 

Alex nodded. She knew all about not wanting to be called by a name, but the way that Maggie despised Margaret was almost funny to her. 

 

“Alright then, Mags.” Alex murmured into Maggie’s ear, running her hand lightly over Maggie’s hair. Maggie responded by pulling Alex in for another kiss with her mouth open. 

 

Before long, the two of them were passionately kissing, the pizza box all but forgotten. It was a lot like the night Maggie had come to Alex’s apartment and professed her love. Both women could sense the familiarity, but this time was different, too. Both of them were more sure of themselves, more sure of each other, which just added to the passion.

 

“It’s pretty late, I should get going.” Maggie said when Alex’s lips finally left hers. 

 

“Yeah, it’s a big day tomorrow.” Alex responded, running her hand through the brunette’s hair as both of them stood up and moved towards the door. 

 

“With me moving and all, we probably won’t see each other, unless you want to come over and help me carry my stuff out, but I’ll definitely see you Monday. See you around, Danvers.” With a two-fingered salute, Maggie was gone. 

 

Maggie dreamed a lot that night, all set in the woods. She dreamt of aliens, bodies snaking in and out of the misty forest. She dreamt of Supergirl, her blond hair and muscular arms, rescuing her from a threat. She dreamt of Kara, laughing with her sister. She dreamt of her ex, evading her, her body weaving between the trees. But most of all, she dreamt of Alex, touching her arms and hair and her feather light kisses upon a ground of moss. 

 

Maggie woke to Alex knocking on her door. 

 

“Danvers.” The shorter woman groaned, opening the door to let her girlfriend in. “I’m barely awake. Why are you here?” Maggie glanced at her watch. “It’s 6:20.”

 

“I figured you didn’t have any food, so I brought muffins.” Alex set a tupperware container down on Maggie’s counter and went to go kiss the sleepy woman. Maggie rubbed her eye sleepily but accepted the affection without question. 

 

“Thank you.” Maggie yawned. She could get up early, but for about half an hour after waking up, she was barely aware of her surroundings. 

 

Maggie stumbled her way over to the counter by Alex and reached into the cabinet, only to find it empty. 

 

“Dammit.” Maggie mumbled, closing the cabinet and draping herself over the counter. It’s all Alex could do to not laugh. 

 

“What is it, Mags?” Alex asks, stroking Maggie’s hair with one hand whilst opening the tupperware container and placing a muffin in front of Maggie’s face. 

 

“I don’t have any coffee. I don’t have anything in my cabinet. I don’t even have my damn coffee maker. It’s all in there.” Maggie sat up long enough to vaguely wave her arms at the boxes before falling back on the counter. 

 

Alex moved the muffin closer to Maggie and poked her until the short woman propped herself up and began to pick at it. 

 

“I can’t function without coffee.” Maggie groaned, pulling the wrapper off of her muffin. 

 

“Well, because I’m the best girlfriend ever,” Alex smiled, placing a brown paper bag that Maggie hadn’t noticed at first on the counter, “I brought you coffee.” Alex leaned in to lightly kiss Maggie’s cheek but the shorter woman turned so it landed on her lips. 

 

“You really are the best girlfriend.” Maggie said through her bite of muffin. “I can’t thank you enough.” She was already reaching into the bag for the thermos that Alex had brought.

 

Alex ate a muffin as Maggie slowly sipped her coffee. It was funny to see the petite woman so sleepy, Alex thought that her girlfriend was the kind of person who got up at five am regularly. 

 

“If you want, I can call Kara and have her help us move stuff out.” Alex said when she finished her muffin. 

 

Maggie just stared at her. 

 

“You’re helping me move?” Maggie asked, “And why would you call Kara? She doesn’t have super-strength or anything, right?” Maggie added as an afterthought. 

 

Alex realized she had walked straight into a trap. She had forgotten that Maggie didn’t know that Kara was Supergirl. 

 

“Yeah, I’m helping. I just thought Kara could also help, but if you don’t want her, it’s cool, I mean, like, she doesn’t have super-strength? She’s just Kara. Kara. Just Kara.” Alex knew she was rambling but she needed to cover her mistake. “I don’t have to call her. It’s your call.”

 

“Calm down, Danvers, I know your sister is Supergirl. It’s pretty obvious, even for someone who doesn’t work at the NCPD.” Maggie smirked. “You seriously thought I didn’t know? I’m a detective, Danvers, I detect.”

 

Alex just blushed and mumbled something about how of course she knew that Maggie knew. Maggie poked her arm and continued smirking. 

 

“I think we’ll be fine with just us, but we can call Kara if we need any more help.” Maggie decided. She stood up from the couch and put her hands on her hips, surveying the stacks of boxes. “The only big thing that needs moving is the couch. I broke down the bedframe, and I’m investing in a new mattress when I move - I’ve already sold the old one.” 

 

“I’ve carried couches before, we should be fine.” Alex stood next to Maggie. Maggie turned to kiss her girlfriend.

 

“Thank you for the coffee,” Maggie said, “Now we have to move all of these boxes into the U-Haul truck. It’s parked outside, I think you saw it on your way in.” Alex nodded.

 

By 8:45, both women had brought every box out - they just had Maggie’s old, overstuffed, faded blue couch to move. 

 

“Does this have sentimental value to you or something?” Alex asked whilst they struggled to get it out of the door. 

 

“Yeah, I’ve had it since college.” Maggie gave it one final push and it fell through the doorway. “I’m not sure how it got up here in the first place, it’s really heavy and it doesn’t fit through any of the doorways.” Maggie added as an afterthought. 

 

With Maggie’s help, Alex shoved the couch down the stairs. It landed on its side at the landing. 

 

“Me neither.” The two women looked at each other and then descended the staircase. Luckily, Maggie lived on the second floor, so they didn’t have long to go. Just one more set of stairs. 

 

They got the couch all the way to the front door. Maggie propped the door open and let Alex shove the couch out of the building. 

 

“Damn, that was more difficult than I expected.” Maggie wiped her brow and smiled at her girlfriend. “Thank you for helping, there’s no way I could have done that alone.” 

 

“No problem.” Alex responded. “Now we have to get in inside the U-Haul.” Both women looked at the orange and white truck. 

 

Together, they forced the couch into the back of the U-Haul. 

 

“We did it.” Maggie took a deep breath. “But we’ll have to unpack it all later.” 

 

“Don’t think about that.” Alex responded grimly, getting into the passenger seat. 

 

Maggie drove them across National City to her new apartment building. She was going to be closer to work and Alex’s home both, and her new apartment building allowed pets. 

 

“We’re here.” Maggie parked the U-Haul and opened the door. Alex got out on her side and went to go open the back of the vehicle whilst Maggie went up front to get her key. 

 

“Floor 2, number 238.” Alex turned around to see Maggie standing behind her. “It’s up there.” The shorter woman pointed at a window near the far side of the building. 

 

Alex scanned the building to find the best route up to Maggie’s new home. 

 

“We should take those stairs.” Alex finally decided, pointing at a set near the windows Maggie had pointed at. 

 

Maggie smiled and tilted her head. Alex loved it when she did that. It was so gorgeous. 

 

“Sounds good, Danvers.” Maggie responded, stretching to lightly kiss Alex’s cheek.

 

Together, they brought every box up and left them in front of the door to Maggie’s new apartment. They just had the couch left. 

 

“Why don’t we bring all of these inside and then get that damn couch in here?” Maggie asked, running a hand through her hair. Alex nodded. 

 

“Sounds good to me.” Alex responded. 

 

Maggie pulled the key out of her pocket and slid it in the lock. She pushed open the unlocked door to reveal a narrow hallway with a small kitchen to the right, a door to the left and a living area at the end of the hall. Walking further into the beige-walled apartment, Maggie and Alex found a door leading to an empty bedroom with a nice view of the city’s skyline. The door in the hall led to a bathroom with a closet inside of it. 

 

“Nice place you’ve got.” Alex commented once they had brought all the boxes inside. 

 

“Say that after we’ve got the couch in here.” Maggie smirked, leading Alex out of her new home and back down the stairs. Alex laughed. The doors were pretty narrow - they were going to have a hard time getting the couch in. 

 

In the end, it wasn’t that hard. Alex found an elevator on the side of the building, so they managed to stuff the couch inside the small space and to the second floor. After that, they had to get it down the hall to the opposite side, where apartment 238 was. Maggie decided to turn the couch over and over until the women made it to her apartment. Hopefully no neighbors would decide to come out. 

 

They made it all the way down the hall when they ran into the real problem - the doorframe. It was so narrow, there was no way the couch would ever make it into the apartment. But they had to try to get it in. 

 

Maggie pulled all of the couch cushions off and set them outside of her apartment. Together, they forced the couch through the doorframe and pushed it all the way into the living area. 

 

“We did it.” Maggie flopped on the floor while Alex sat down more gracefully. 

 

“Yes, we did.” Alex lightly planted a kiss on Maggie’s lips. 

 

“Now we have to unpack all of it.” Maggie sighed when they broke apart. 

 

“Think about that another time.” Alex leaned in to kiss Maggie again. They stayed like that for a while, lips pressed together and hands on each other’s bodies. And it was perfect.


End file.
